


Big Brothers

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light-hearted drabble. Crow and Yusei, growing up. Crow's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brothers

Yusei was always the runt; the smallest, the quietest, the overlooked one. Crow made it a personal mission to look after him, a task which he accomplished with gusto. Whether it was sneaking him a few extra crumbs, or body-checking a persistent bully. Despite Yusei being a whole year older, possibly decades more advanced in techno-geekiness, it was always Crow who was the big brother. But then Yusei started to get taller. Cast away the silent shell of shyness for a confident, unwavering determination and became a guiding star.

Privately, Crow admitted that he still wasn't quite used to it. Sometimes, it made him feel just a little small. Alhough…

 

Crow hid a smile as found the object of his musings slumped over his worktable, gloved fingers splayed against his keyboard. Crow shook his head in mild exasperation. After settling the slumbering form of his friend into the makeshift bed next to their D-Wheels, Crow deleted the extra five rows of ‘Ds’ and turned off the laptop. Even if Yusei now stood at least a clear head taller than him, he would always be the big brother.


End file.
